Loss of Love Niall
by amoreSuccesso
Summary: When Niall Horan cheats on his girlfriend can he make it up to her before it's to late? and will she be able to forgive him? What happens when she leaves him late at night? A one-shot tragedy.


**Ok, so this is the Loss of Love one shot for Niall, please leave a little review to tell me what you think **

**Niall POV**

We were driving home from a day out, we being my girlfriend Alex and I. The drive was mostly silent; we'd had a slight disagreement. Ok a huge disagreement, me and the boys had been at a book signing when this blonde girl came into the waiting room. She was being very helpful and may have slipped her number into my jean pocket. She was running her hand through my hair, and I put my hands on her waist, ready to push her away. But at exactly that moment Alex walks in. As you can imagine the scene didn't look good.

Well Alex stormed straight up the girl, yanked her by the arm and told her where to go. I chuckled at her misunderstanding and earned a punch in the arm for it. We haven't spoken since.

"Listen Al, it wasn't what it looked like," I sighed.

She didn't look at me instead she focused all her attention on the road ahead. "Whatever," she muttered "You had your hands all over her,"

I scoffed "please, like I'd want her when I have you," I smiled at her. She carried on frowning so I looked away.

"Don't give me that Niall, flattery won't work," she replied sharply.

I shrugged, "why are you being like this? Look I told you what happened, so can you not just forgive me?" I asked as we waited at the traffic lights.

"Me! Don't you dare flip this on me; you just can't be trusted what would have happened if I didn't walk in when I did ey? I probably would have found her in our bed when I got home!" she yelled looking furious at me now.

"What! Why does everything revert back to that?" I retorted.

"Hmm I don't know, probably because you cheated on me and got that girl pregnant, you know the one whose 6 months pregnant!" She spat.

"You know I'm not a cheat, I was drunk and it just happened,"

"Oh, ok it just happened, just like she nearly just happened today," she replied sarcastically.

I shook my head as I muttered profanities under my breath. The next few minutes were a tense silence. I slowed the car as traffic began to pile up. I tapped my head to the steering wheel and groaned I hate traffic!

"Gonna be waiting a while," I said to Alex who had her arms folded over her chest. She nodded but didn't look at me. "Fine," I muttered. I looked away but felt eyes burning into the back of my neck. I cautiously turned round. Alex was glaring at me "Let me get out the car," she spoke sternly.

I raised my eye brows "Alex its getting dark out," I replied.

"Just let me out of the fucking car Niall!" she yelled.

"What have I done now?" I replied confused.

"Everything now let me out!"

I pressed the button to unlock the door and she stomped out of the car, slamming the door behind her. I rolled the window down and leaned across. "Baby get back in the car, there's still another seven miles to go," I spoke calmly.

"Go fuck yourself Niall," she replied before quickly walking off away from the road. I wheeled the window back up and sat back in my seat. The lights changed and the traffic slowly etched forward. This would be a long wait...

I couldn't believe I nearly let myself go with that girl. I mean yeah she was pretty but how could I look at her when I had Alex sitting right in front of me. I mean I was lucky to even have Alex after the way I've treated her. She deserved far better than me. I mean look at me, ok I do have a pretty good job and money isn't an issue but seriously look at me! I have a stunning girlfriend one that other guys would kill to have and all I can do is cheat on her and treat her like shit.

If I could go back to that night and change it all I would. I wish it never happened, but it did and now I'm here waiting to become a father in three months time.

***flashback***

The boys and I had gone out clubbing. We were in some night club celebrating the album getting to number one. We'd been out for a few hours and we were already out of our minds. I could see Harry in the far side of the club chatting up some girls and Zayn was busy dancing with some brunette on the dance floor. Louis had taken off about and hour ago, God knows where but if I knew Louis it'd probably have something to do with heading back to his place and making some 'fun'.

I was sitting in one of the booths sipping my drink when a tall girl with light brown hair approached me. I looked at her, she was pretty, but I had Alex and she was all I needed. The girl was wearing a tight fitting white dress.

"Can I sit?" she asked pointing to the seat next to me. I nodded; there was no harm in talking to her.

"So beautiful, what's your name? Ok so I must have had a bit too much to drink by this point, I'm normally quite shy around people, and this totally isn't me.

She giggled before replying "it's Amy," she offered me her hand. I took it and gave it a kiss, ok this really wasn't me. "So Amy, who are you here with?" I asked boldly.

"Err my friends but she's dancing with some guy," she said pointing to a skinny blonde on the dance floor. I nodded "I see, and you thought you'd join me because..." I motioned for her to elaborate. She blushed before answering "I guess you looked nice and I find you...attractive," she mumbled the last part. I smirked, so she thought I was attractive.

I can't believe what I did next; I leaned across the table and kissed her. At first she didn't respond but hen after a moment she began to kiss me back, the kiss was urgent and hungry. I pulled back "I guess you're attractive too," I breathed before reconnecting our kiss. We continued to kiss each other until she pulled back "Where to next?" she whispered winking at me. I smiled at her and pulled her of the seat. "How about your place?" I winked suggestively. She giggled before lacing her hands through mine and pulling me out the club and into a taxi.

**-Present Day-**

I cringed at the memory, how could I have been so careless. I had left Amy's house early the next morning hoping to avoid the awkward 'last night was great' conversation. I didn't leave my number; I didn't really want her to call, to be honest I wanted to forget the whole situation. It was a one off and nobody needed to know about this. I looked up the traffic lights had changed to green but the cars were grid locked, nobody could move. I sighed heavily it'd be ages before I got home to Alex.

I sat in silence for half an hour until my phone rang. I snapped up and quickly picked up the phone, please be Alex, I thought.

"_Hello, Alex is that you?"_

"_Well hello to you too and no it's me,"_

I sighed full of disappointment _"What do you want Amy?"_

"_Oh very nice and nothing I was wondering if you'd want to come pram shopping with me tomorrow, not long till the little one arri..."_

I cut her of mid sentence _"Not really no, I'm sorry I'm just not up for it me and Alex are...going through a rough patch right now and well..."_

"_Right ok well I see how it is, never mind Niall, I don't want you involved in the babies life,"_

"_No no no Amy I didn't mean..." _The line went dead. I shook my head, good job Niall. It's not like I particularly wanted a child but the kid was still mine non-the less and I was determined to man up and take care of it. I leaned back against the seat; none of this would have happened if I'd never cheated on Alex.

***Flash Back***

I rushed into my apartment and slammed the door shut. I leaned against the door frame before sliding my back down the wall and holding my head in my hands. I sighed heavily _what had I done?_

Harry walked out from the living room and noticed me on the floor. He came and sat beside me. We didn't speak for a few minutes until he finally broke the silence.

"So...we seen you leave the club with that girl last night," he said blankly.

I didn't dare look at his expression, the boys all loved Alex and me hurting her like this would certainly infuriate them. I sighed "yeah," I breathed.

"What happened?" Harry asked with the same tone.

I couldn't answer, a tear dripped onto the floorboards as I tried to hide my tears against my hoody.

"Let me ask this then, did you sleep with her?" Harry asked again this time his voice was stern and serious.

I shot a glance at him and instantly regretted it, his eyes were hard and lips were pulled into a tight frown. I immediately looked back to the floor. "Yeah" I whispered as another tear fell from my eye.

Harry snapped up from his position "How could you, what about Alex?" He yelled as he stood over me.

I stood up too "I'm sorry Harry, please I regret it, I don't know what happened," I cried. Harry furiously ran a hand through his hair and cursed under his breath. The other boys had come out of the living room when they heard the commotion.

"What's going on?" Liam asked confused. I stayed quiet not really wanting to answer.

"Tell them Niall," Harry chided his tone full of fake concern. I remained quiet. "Tell them!" Harry shouted.

"I...I..." I stumbled with my words "I..."

"He cheated on Alex last night with someone at the club!" Harry shouted to everyone. There were gasps and looks of horror on all of the boys' faces. "I'm sorry," I mumbled to them before more tears started to fall.

"Don't say sorry to us, it's Alex you should be sorry to," Louis hissed in my face. I nodded "I am sorry but..." I wept again "please don't say anything to her," my voice quivered. Louis's face scrunched up as his eyebrows furrowed together, he looked furious "DON'T TELL HER! YOU'RE ONLY SORRY YOU GOT CAUGHT!" He screamed in my face. Liam pulled on Louis shoulder "come on man, calm down," Liam said calmly.

"Calm down? Have you forgotten what he's done?" Louis growled. Liam shook his head "No but, it's not for us to tell Alex, it's Niall," He replied. Louis's expression softened slightly before he angrily turned to face me "I'll never forgive you for this!" he spoke sternly as he pointed his finger at me.

"I'm sorry, I really am," I whispered looking at all the boys. They all shook there heads before leaving me alone in the hall way. Liam was the last to leave; he shot me an apologetic glance before hurrying after the others.

**-Present Day-**

I felt tears in my eyes as I recalled their anger towards me. They stayed mad at me for weeks, especially Louis and Harry I mean Alex was like their sister. Liam didn't stay mad for too long, he didn't ignore me like the others, he talked to me and told me what he thought was best to do. Zayn didn't want to get involved, he would acknowledge my presence but he refused to keep secrets from Alex, so instead opted to stay out of the whole problem.

In the end I never did tell Alex about that night. No she found that one out for herself.

***Flashback***

It had been nearly four months since my night with Amy and I was rather happy that Alex hadn't found out. I'd made a conscious effort to make her feel extra special and since I'd not heard or seen Amy, I decided that what Alex didn't know couldn't hurt her.

The boys had promised not to tell Amy, Louis took a lot more convincing than the others but eventually he agreed, warning me that if I ever stepped out of line again, he'd drag me over to Alex himself and make me tell her everything. I didn't need telling twice as I knew he was being deadly serious.

It was a Wednesday afternoon and Alex and I had decided to go clothes shopping. We had been shopping all day when we decided to head into Top Shop. Alex was busying herself looking for a new dress whilst I stood browsing my phone clutching all the shopping bags. I was so engrossed in my phone that I didn't realise I was standing in the way when someone bumped into me.

"Sorry I..." I began to speak but stopped when I realised who it was. "Amy?" I questioned.

"Niall, is that you?" she looked just as shocked to see me as I was to see her. "What are you doing here?" she asked confused.

"Err, I'm shopping with..." I was about to reply when Alex came round the corner.

"Niall what do you think? This dress or this one...oh err hi," Alex looked at me confused. "Who's this?" She asked.

"Err Amy I'd like you to meet Alex my...my girlfriend and Alex this is Amy an old friend," I quickly answered. Amy looked annoyed at me.

"Oh hi nice to meet you," Alex extended her hand towards Amy, Amy just looked at it. Alex awkwardly lowered her hand.

"Well it was nice to see you but we really need to go," I muttered quickly, trying to take Alex's hand and lead her away.

"Actually Niall, I'm really glad I saw you, I've been trying to contact you for months you know since..." I inhaled sharply. "Don't," I warned her as I turned around.

"Don't what?" Alex asked wearily.

Amy's eyes widened "You haven't told her?"

"No told me what?" Alex asked quickly.

"I met Niall in a club four months ago, he said he was single and we ended up...err going home together," Amy informed quickly.

Alex's mouth hung open as tears started to fill up in her eyes. "Baby please, I didn't mean it I'm so sorry," I began but she interrupted "Shut up! Go ahead carry on," she motioned for Amy to finish telling the story.

"I tried to find Niall for weeks but I couldn't, I needed to tell him that...that I was going to have his baby," she mumbled the last part.

"Sorry repeat that?" I choked out. Amy looked up at me "I'm pregnant Niall, I'm four months gone, it's yours," She spoke slowly and clearly. I froze as Alex shrugged out of my grip.

She stood in front of me her eyes streaming with tears "is it true?" she wept. I sighed but nodded faintly "It was wrong but I didn't know about he baby..." I was cut off as I felt her hand slap me across my face. I breathed in sharply and clutched my burning cheek. Alex quickly turned and ran out of the shop.

I looked at Amy who had tears in her eyes "I'm sorry Niall, I just really need your help," she cried. I scowled at her "Thanks a lot," I muttered before running out the shop to find Alex.

**-Present Day-**

Looking back I wish I'd just told Alex everything right from the start, maybe then she wouldn't have been so mad. Alex ended up leaving me, we split up for about four weeks and then she came back and said she was willing to give me another chance, that she still loved me.

Of course I was thrilled but she deserved someone better than me.

I took a deep breath in; this traffic was getting on my nerves so I pulled out from the main road and took another route down a country road. There was no traffic along here, so I was free to go at what ever speed.

I pulled out my phone and dialled Alex's number. It rang for a minute or two until her voice mail came up _"hi this is Alex, I'm kinda busy right now so I'll get back to you...if I can be bothered, bye!" _I sighed before replying _"Hey baby it's me, I'm so sorry, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I love you with all my heart, I'll be home soon and I'll make it up to I'm so sorry can you ever forgive me?" _I clicked the red button and the voice mail finished.

I touched the phone to my mouth before throwing it onto the passenger's seat. It landed on Alex's bag and knocked it onto the floor spilling the contents out. I sighed and leaned over to pick it up; I notice a photograph lying there so I picked it up. It was a photograph of me and Alex last summer on the beach, we were so happy there. I stared at the photo as tears freely fell down my face.

I was crying so much I didn't see the headlights speeding towards me; I looked up, my vision blurry from the tears. I could hear the tyres screeching, I knew what was about to happen, I closed my eyes and breathed in. "I love you Alex," I whispered to myself and then...blackness.

**Alex POV**

I arrived home and saw that Niall's car wasn't in the drive way. I shook my head in confusion; he should have been home well before me. I unlocked the door and made myself a cup of tea. I had been sitting down sipping my tea when there was a knock at the door.

"Niall, don't think that you can just come back here and apologise..." I shouted as I opened the door but stopped when I saw a policeman in a florescent jacket standing there instead.

"Alex Hardy?" he asked softly.

"Err yeah," I replied confused.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but Niall has been involved in a serious road traffic accident...he didn't make it,"

I froze the news not quite sinking in "no, your lying he can't be...no!" my voice quivering with tears. I raced back inside and picked up my phone, I saw a new voice mail waiting for me. I clicked it and listened to his warm voice.

"No, he...he p-promised me he was on his way home l-listen," I held the phone out to the officer.

He shook his head slowly "I'm sorry," he repeated softly.

"He said he was...was o-on his way back," I wept louder now.

"The accident happened fast, we don't know much but he was holding this when he died," The police officer handed me the crumpled photo of me and Niall from the beach.

I slowly took the photo and cried, tears pouring fast. I fell to my knees as I stared at the photo that was trembling in my hands "I'm sorry Niall, I'm so sorry," I cried as I softly kissed the photo. His words from the voice mail ringing through my mind _"can you ever forgive me?" _I sobbed loudly again "I do forgive you Niall I do," I wept again as I pressed the photo close to my chest.


End file.
